2016–17 Scottish League Two
(10 December 2016) | biggest_away_win = (15 October 2016) | highest_scoring = (27 August 2016) (27 August 2016) | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 Scottish League Two (known as Ladbrokes League Two for sponsorship reasons) is the 22nd season in the current format of 10 teams in the fourth-tier of Scottish football. The last placed team will enter a play-off with a team nominated by the Scottish Football Association from outside the SPFL determining which team enters League Two in the 2017–18 season. The fixtures were published on 17 June 2016. Ten teams will contest the league: Annan Athletic, Arbroath, Berwick Rangers, Clyde, Cowdenbeath, Edinburgh City, Elgin City, Forfar Athletic, Montrose and Stirling Albion. Teams The following teams have changed division since the 2015–16 season. To League Two Promoted from Lowland Football League * Edinburgh City Relegated from Scottish League One * Forfar Athletic * Cowdenbeath From League Two Relegated to Lowland Football League * East Stirlingshire Promoted to Scottish League One * East Fife * Queen's Park Stadia and locations Personnel and kits Managerial changes League Summary League table Positions by Round The table lists the positions of teams after each week of matches. In order to preserve chronological progress, any postponed matches are not included in the round at which they were originally scheduled, but added to the full round they were played immediately afterwards. For example, if a match is scheduled for matchday 13, but then postponed and played between days 16 and 17, it will be added to the standings for day 16. Source: Statto.com Updated: 7 May 2017 Results Teams play each other four times, twice in the first half of the season (home and away) and twice in the second half of the season (home and away), making a total of 36 games. First half of season Second half of season Season statistics Scoring Top scorers Hat-tricks Discipline Player Yellow cards Red cards Club Yellow cards Red cards Attendances Awards Monthly awards League Two play-offs The first round will be contested between the winners of the 2016–17 Highland Football League and the 2016–17 Lowland Football League. The winners will then play off against the bottom club in League Two, swapping with them and being promoted to League Two for the 2017–18 season if they win. East Kilbride qualified for the first round after a 6–1 win against Gala Fairydean Rovers on 1 April 2017 secured them the Lowland Football League title. Buckie Thistle qualified for the first round after a 9–0 win against Strathspey Thistle on 22 April 2017 secured them the Highland Football League title. Cowdenbeath's participation in the play-offs was confirmed on 6 May 2017, after a 0–0 draw with Elgin City on the final day of the League Two season left the club in 10th position. Semi-finals First leg Urquhart |goals2 = Victoria McLean |stadium = Victoria Park |location = Buckie |attendance = |referee = David Munro }} Second leg Strachan |goals2 = Proctor Copeland Angus |report = BBC Sport report |team1 = East Kilbride |team2 = Buckie Thistle |stadium = K-Park Training Academy |location = East Kilbride |referee = |attendance = }} Final First leg Second leg |goals2 = Gibbons |penaltyscore = 5 – 3 |penalties1 = Mullen Renton Syme Johnston Henderson |penalties2 = Strachan McLean Woods Victoria |stadium = Central Park |location = Cowdenbeath |attendance = 1,676 |referee = Craig Charleston }} Category:Scottish League Two seasons 4 4 Scot